Danny's Journal Lancer's tale
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Mr. Lancer finds a journal left on a students desk and accidently can't help but reads. sequel to Danny's journal Valerie's tale.


first Maddie, then Jack, then Valerie, finally Danny leaves his journal in class, for an unsuspectiong english teacher to find. don't own DP

_**line break**_

Mr. Lancer sighed in relief once the bell rang. He saw Mr. Fenton rush out as usual. He shook his head, what was wrong with that boy! True his grades have improved drastically and he seemed to be falling asleep less, even young Miss Grey looked in a better state from last month. Suddenly Mr. Lancer noticed something on Danny's desk. Slowly he walked over and picked up. It was a small black journal with the name Danny Fenton on it. Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes and picked it up. He was half way to his desk when it dropped to the floor and opened. He bent down to pick it up. He was about to close it when he caught the entry.

_June 15 2005_

_Man this week was creepy, first I had that Vlad Masters being an evil half ghost thing but now something worse popped up. It all started out as a pathetic spirit week, of course Lancer got the worse councilor possible. How could he not tell everyone got more miserable after listening to her! Then I find out her and her snippy little assistant are ghosts of all things! Then they tried to kill Jazz, that was a big wake up call. Luckily Jazz helped me, though she didn't know it was me of course! I wonder if her and my parents will ever find out I'm half ghost._

Lancer slowly walked to his desk as he stared wide eyed at the entry, Danny is part ghost? Spectra was a ghost who made the kids miserable? She tried to kill Jazz? Lancer turned a few pages to read another entry.

_June 21 2005 _

_Okay that was the most stressful English test of my life! Not only did I have to get higher than a B but Technus (little twerp) managed to get loose into Doomed! Of course I blame Tucker (maybe I should start calling him bad luck Tuck) for showing him how to get through the game. But still, who knew I could use my ghost powers and play IN the game, literally, as Danny Phantom? I guess I have to thank Technus for that. Of course Lancer can still take me by surprise! I wonder how easy it would be to pull an invisible prank on him?_

Lancer sat in confusion, did this mean his student could hack into Danny Phantom's profile or he WAS Danny Phantom. He quickly went on reading.

_Halloween 2005_

_Today was, interesting. I made a bet with Dash, best haunted house wins, loser eats Dash's old underwear, ew. Unfortunately I borrowed a magical Halloween sword designed to teleport people to their worst fears. Even worse, the fright night showed up asking for the sword back! He managed to get Tucker on a deserted island with absolutely nothing, though I am not quite sure where Lancer was teleported to. Luckily I was able to beat him and win the contest. Of course being the good person I am, withdrew. I couldn't feel could about using my status as being Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom to get some unfair advantages._

So that was why that place was so creepy! I was beginning to wonder!

_September 15 2005_

_That's it! If Spectra ever crosses my path again she is going down! She had the nerve to infect the entire school with a stupid ghost bug. Luckily when she kidnapped me and tried to force my DNA out of me, all she got was my dads snot which was so gross! But it was tricky to keep my parents from believing the stories about a human being able to have ghost powers. If they believed it then they would figure me out pronto!_

Hmmm, so his parents don't know, or did they? This was a pretty early entry, who knows what could happen. This time he skipped to a few pages from the back.

_June 31 2006_

_Ah the joys of summer camp, the ghosts, the outdoors, the ghosts, the spending four weeks with bully's, the ghosts, the stuck with your least favorite teachers for four weeks, and did I mention the ghosts. Well that is because there was a ton of ghosts, and when Walker's goons showed up and started kidnapping everyone, I thought they were goners. Luckily my plan worked and even though Walker sucked me into the thermos, which is still cramped, I was able to get out, free the class who had been put in suspended animation and rescue Wulf. Not to mention it gave me the chance to talk to mia amiko's again. I just hope that this time he can stay out of trouble, he is one of my few ghostly friends!_

Finally Lancer put the book down.

He sighed quietly and looked towards the empty class.

So that is why Danny was always so tired, he was always out fighting ghosts.

Lancer quickly got up and grabbed his keys, he needed to go for a walk.

When he reached the park he saw some green flashes.

Instantly he knew what it meant.

He gripped the journal and ran towards the lights.

When he got there he saw Phantom being blasted into the ground.

Lancer looked up and saw a vampire looking ghost who was snarling angrily "because of you dear boy my cover has been blown, three others know I am also Vlad Masters" he yelled.

Lancer took a step back in surprise "it's not my fault, I have left my journal in my room my parents found it, with me Valerie got a hold of it, school locker currently and desperately trying to find it" Danny replied angrily.

Vlad growled and launched a particular huge ecto blast that hit Danny in the stomach.

Danny screamed and changed to human and lay limply on the grass.

Vlad chuckled and vanished.

Quickly Lancer rushed over to his students side.

He took a roll of gauze he had and wrapped it around Danny's torso.

After a few moments Danny stirred.

After quickly looking at his hands he looked carefully at Lancer "how long was I out" he asked quietly.

Lancer grinned and handed Danny his journal "about five minutes and please for the sake of your well being, don't lose this" he said.

Danny looked startled before grinning slyly "done and done" he said.

The next morning Lancer heard a noise outside of his classroom.

He walked out and saw Dash holding Danny against a locker "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter" he called out.

Innocently Dash dropped Danny who fell on his stomach on the ground "he provoked me sir" Dash said innocently.

Lancer looked at Danny who was struggling to his feet "Mr. Baxter, can you tell me what the punishment for starting a fight is" he asked.

Dash grinned slyly at Danny "two weeks detention" he said evilly.

Danny just shrugged and braced himself "exactly, I expect to see you in my class every day for the next two weeks Mr. Baxter, Mr. Fenton, please continue on your way" he said casually.

The onlookers jaws all dropped while Danny stood their looking more speechless then Dash.

I motioned them in the class and briefly heard a thanks from Danny's direction.


End file.
